This invention relates to a tripod for supporting an instrument such as a camera.
Most camera tripods are so cumbersome that they are often not carried with the camera and as a result the tripod is frequently not available when needed. It is desirable to have a tripod that will fold so compactly that it needs to be seldom, if ever, removed from the camera.
Attainment of this desirable objective has been attempted previously but the resulting have been excessively complicated and expensive to manufacture making them unavailable at a reasonable cost. There is a need for a compactly folding tripod of simple and inexpensive construction containing few parts.
The greatest need for a camera tripod is merely to support the camera in stable position on a sloping or uneven surface, rather than to elevate the camera high above the supporting surface. Thus, long legs are usually not necessary on the tripod.